I Think I'm Falling In Love
by BevCrusherMD
Summary: Takes place at the end of Killer. Brass and Sofia continue their relationship with a romantic dinner.


The week following Jim and Sofia's night at the movies was hectic. They were working separate cases, so they rarely got a chance to see each other. Her case revolved around a transient shot in a cheap motel, while his case centered on a young woman who was killed after she was involved in an automobile accident. The couple was surprised to find that their cases were intertwined, but pleased that they would be able to work together.

They were sitting at a table comparing notes when Jim noticed that Sofia had a long piece of blonde hair covering her blue eyes. He reached a thick finger out and gently pushed the hair back behind her ear.

Startled by the touch, the petite blonde looked up at him and grinned, "Careful, Jim. We're at work."

He looked around to see if there was anyone nearby and then lowered his voice, "I know, but I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she whispered back.

"Do you want to come to my place Saturday and have dinner? I make mean pasta," he lightly joked.

Smirking at his humor, she replied, "Well, if you make a mean pasta for dinner, how about I make a mean cheesecake for dessert?"

"I take it that means yes?"

"That means yes. What time?"

They made all the necessary arrangements and settled down to work on their case. Every so often, Brass would find himself staring in awe at the beautiful woman sitting across from him. As he gazed at her he realized that he was a lucky guy. She could have the pick of any man out there and it appeared she was going to pick him.

Saturday evening found Jim rushing through his house. He was running a few minutes behind and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect when Sofia arrived. Going into the kitchen, he checked the pasta and put water in a pan to steam fresh vegetables. After he was sure everything in the kitchen was ready, he went into the dining room. There he checked the table. He straightened the wrinkled tablecloth and centered the vase containing the single red rose surrounded by baby's breath. The candles were properly placed and one last look confirmed that he had put the silverware in their correct places.

He walked into the living room and turned on his stereo. Picking out three soft jazz CD's, he placed them in the stereo and pressed the repeat button. The romantic detective wanted soft music filling the house the whole evening.

Content that everything was as close to perfect as it could get, he sat down in his recliner and listened to the soothing music as he waited for his partner to arrive. Promptly at seven the doorbell rang. He stood and hurried to the door. Nervously, he paused and wiped his hands along his pants legs. Reaching out he opened the door and as soon as he saw his date for the evening a big smile appeared on his face.

"Sofia. I'm pleased you're here," he said as he welcomed her into his home.

"I'm glad to be here too," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek as she entered the house.

In her hands, she carried a pie tin. Lifting one eyebrow up in question, she balanced the dessert in one hand wondering what to do with it.

Shutting the door, he led her to the kitchen and pointed to the counter. He watched as she placed the tin down and then walked over to her. Taking her coat, he folded it and placed it on one of the kitchen chairs. Returning to her side, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I've missed you," he sighed as he pulled slightly away from the enticing blonde.

Pulling him back, she whispered, "I've missed you too." She placed another kiss on his lips before allowing him to step away from her embrace.

"Hmm, that was nice. How soon do you want to eat?"

"Whenever it's best for the chef is fine with me."

"Okay, let me put a some things on and it will only be a few minutes. Would you like some wine while you wait?"

"That would be lovely," she said as she walked over to the kitchen table. Taking a seat, she watched as he got the wine out of the refrigerator, poured a glass and gave it to her. As she studied him, Sofia was amazed at his dexterity in the kitchen. It was obvious that he wasn't the typical bachelor. He knew how to cook.

In no time he had their meal prepared and was serving it.

"Can I help?"

"Please. Grab the wine and follow me."

He waited for her to get the wine off the kitchen table and then he led her into the dining room. Putting their plates down, he grabbed the matches he had sitting there and lit the candles. The gasp he heard behind him pleased him.

"Jim, its beautiful. I didn't expect flowers and candles," she told him as a soft smile graced her lips. She fingered the rose petals and thought about the hidden meaning of the rose. Unlike the daffodils, he didn't have to explain the meaning of this flower to her. She was a good enough detective to know that red roses meant love.

Pulling out her chair, he gestured for her to sit. When she was seated, he whispered in her ear, "I only want to make you happy."

Those words warmed Sofia's heart. Too many times she had been the one trying to make others happy. Now, it was her turn to be the one taken care of and it felt really nice.

Jim went to his seat across the small table from her and sat down. Reaching out he grabbed the bottle of wine and filled their glasses. After setting the bottle down, he lifted his glass in a toast.

"To us, Sofia," he brightly said.

"To us," she echoed as she lightly clinked her glass against his.

As they ate their meal, Jim watched the candlelight play on her features. The flickering light made her more beautiful than she already was. He smiled appreciatively at her and laughed at the small jokes she made. The detective knew this stunning woman had worked her way into his heart and he hoped that they could make a relationship work.

Across the table, Sofia was having similar thoughts.

After they were done eating, Jim pushed back from the table. Leaning back in his chair, he asked, "Do you want dessert now or later?"

"You're an excellent cook, Jim. I have to admit I ate too much, so I guess dessert will have to wait."

Chuckling, Jim stood and extended his hand. He helped her from her chair and led her to the living room. Instead of asking her to sit though, he pulled her into his arms. The music surrounded them and he slowly began to sway to the rhythm.

Following his lead, Sofia leaned into his embrace. She let out a soft sigh of contentment as she laid her head upon his shoulder. His arms felt heavenly around her and she snuggled tighter against him. As they continued to dance, she inhaled his rich scent with pleasure and let out another sigh.

"Are you okay?"

"Very," she quietly said.

The song on the CD player change to a more upbeat tune, but the couple continued to sway at the same slow pace that they had before. Each of them was content to be held by the other.

His hands slowly began to roam up and down the planes of her silk covered back. The feel of the slippery silk was a pleasant contrast against his work-roughened hands. Sliding one hand up to her neck, he pushed her long blonde hair out of the way and placed a soft kiss on the skin he found there. He felt her shudder at his touch and a small smile graced his lips.

"You feel so good in my arms," he whispered in her ear.

Those softly spoken words sent shivers down her spine. She ran her fingertips along the skin she found at the nape of his neck and felt him shiver too.

'Hmm, I'm not the only one feeling this,' she thought to herself.

The svelte blonde lifted her head from his shoulder and placed a warm kiss to his lips. She felt his arms tighten around her and this emboldened her to deepen the kiss. Tracing her tongue along his lips, she felt him open his mouth to her. She snaked her tongue inside and softly slid it along his.

The feel of her tongue inside his mouth caused Jim to groan. He pulled back from her and stared down into her blue eyes.

"Sofia," he rumbled, "How far do you want this to go?"

Searching his eyes, she could see the desire clearly written in them. She also thought she saw something deeper. Could she be seeing love? Making her decision, she kissed him again. This kiss carried passion, lust, and the emotion she was feeling. When she pulled back from him, the beautiful blonde was slightly breathless.

"Make love to me, Jim," she huskily told him.

He reached up and ran a hand through her blonde hair as he searched her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Nodding, she whispered, "Yes, I'm sure."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and then pulled back from her. Taking her hand, he led her to his bedroom. Walking into the darkened room, he stopped by the bed and turned on a small bedside lamp. As soft light illuminated the room, he turned back to his soon to be lover and lifted his palm and gently cupped the side of her face. Using his thumb, he slowly traced along her cheekbone.

A soft sigh escaped Sofia's lips as she leaned into his caress. His fingers felt heavenly against her soft skin and she knew she wanted more. Leaning up, she placed a kiss to his lips and was rewarded by a soft groan from the aroused man. Taking the initiative she deepened the kiss, as she slowly explored his mouth. She touched and tasted every place her tongue could reach.

Breathing heavily, Jim tore his lips from her and lowered them to the soft skin on her neck. He ran his tongue up her neck and slowly traced around the outer shell of her ear. Sliding his hands down he gently messaged her breasts through the silk of her blouse.

A soft moan escaped her lips and she pressed herself to him. She ran her hands up the front of his shirt and fingered the buttons she found there. Slowly, she started unbuttoning the shirt. When the shirt was open, she pushed it off his shoulders. Smiling, she reached out a gentle hand, and began to caress the soft, hair-covered chest she found. The soft moan that she incited from him, urged her forward and she became bolder in her caresses.

Her soft touch was enough to overwhelm the normally staid detective. He could feel his senses shattering around him and he knew if he didn't stop her now, he would lose any remaining control he had left. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned them down and whispered, "Stop."

Concerned, her big blue eyes looked at him, "Is everything alright?"

Smiling, he kissed the tip of her nose, "Everything is too alright. If you keep that up, I'm not going to make it to the finish line."

Pleased that he wasn't upset with her, Sofia smiled at him. Reaching up she caressed the side of his face.

"I'm a lucky woman," she murmured.

Jim reached out and slowly began to unbutton her blue silk blouse. As each button was opened, he placed a soft gentle kiss on the newly exposed skin. When the garment was completely undone, he stared into her eyes, asking silent permission to continue. When he received an affirmative nod, he pushed the silky material off her shoulders.

"You are so beautiful," he reverently whispered.

He could tell his compliment pleased her by the way her eyes began to sparkle and shine. Silently, he made a vow to tell her this over and over. She deserved to hear what an amazingly beautiful woman she was. Leaning forward, he kissed her. He put as much passion and love into the kiss as he could and he prayed she was beginning to understand the depth of his feelings.

As the kiss became more and more passionate, Sofia emitted a low moan. Running her hands up Jim's chest, she wound them around his neck. Pulling him tighter into her embrace she rubbed her silk-covered breasts against his chest.

He groaned when he felt her breasts against his chest. Sliding his hands behind her back, he deftly undid the bra clasp. Pulling back from her, he allowed the material to fall between them. His eyes roamed unabashedly over her slender form before he reached out a gentle fingertip to caress across the soft skin. He felt her shudder at his touch and he smiled when another soft moan was released from her parted lips. Leaning forward he hungrily attacked her neck with his warm, wet lips. Slowly, tantalizingly, he worked his way down to her breasts. He laved the hardened nipple he found and gently pulled it into his mouth. Suckling, he smirked when he felt her fingers grasp at his hair. Sliding his tongue along her warm skin, he moved to the other breast.

Sighing, Sofia thrusts her chest out to grant him better access to her aroused body. As she ran her fingers through his baby fine hair, she was amazed at its silkiness. She glanced down and saw the man devouring her body and was overwhelmed by the feelings he had brought out in her. Sighing, she ran her hands as far down his back as she could reach. Sliding them back up his back, she began to massage his broad shoulders.

Jim slid his hands down to the top of her slacks and undid the button and zip. Before he pulled them down, he looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she nodded and then kissed him.

He gently tugged the black slacks down her legs and allowed them to pool at her feet. He held out his hand and helped her step out of the pants. When she was standing safely at the edge of the bed, he pushed her lightly back and she sat on it. Bending down in front of her he took her shoes off and gently kneaded the instep of each foot. Placing loving kisses along the inside of her legs, he slowly worked his way up her body. When he reached her lap, he laid his head there for a moment while she gently stroked it. Before he lost himself to her soft caresses, Jim quickly stood up and undressed as she appreciatively watched.

As she slid up to lay on the pillows, her eyes widened when she saw the size of his erect manhood. Jim was definitely well endowed. The predatory gleam in his eyes did not escape her either. She knew she was in for trouble tonight and not the bad kind of trouble. The pleasing, leaving you sated, kind of trouble. Smiling, she welcomed him to her waiting arms.

Jim laid beside the beautiful blonde. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked deeply into them.

"I'm a fortunate man tonight," he told her as he leaned forward to kiss her. The kiss started gently but quickly turned needy and demanding. Tongues dueled for dominance with neither of them really caring who won.

Jim slid his hand down her body and stopped when he got to her panties. Ever so gently, he slipped his hand under the silky material. He ran his fingers through her soft curls before slipping a single thick digit into her hot, slick folds. Using his thumb, he made soft circles over her clit. He watched as she writhed and bucked under his ministrations. When he felt her muscles tense around his finger, he carefully watched her. He was awed when he saw the look on her face as her orgasm overwhelmed her. Holding her tightly until her shuddering subsided, he softly kissed her.

"Jim, that was… wow!" she exclaimed when she finally regained her voice.

"I aim to please," he said with a smile.

Reaching up, she lazily kissed him. Sliding her hands down his body, she gently grasped his throbbing manhood and began to stroke. She watched the emotions play over his face and she also had her turn at being awed. It amazed her that she could reach into this stoic man and cause such an emotional reaction. When she felt he was getting close, she pulled her hand away from him.

"I want you."

Rising above her, Jim quickly pulled her panties down her long legs. Before lowering himself to her body, he took a moment to stare in wonder at her glorious body. As he gently lowered himself on top of her, he whispered to her, "You are beautiful."

She sighed as she reached between them and guided him into her. The feeling of completeness was overpowering and she paused a moment before lifting her hips to him.

When he felt she was ready, he slowly began to thrust in and out of her. He kept up his rhythm until he felt her start to tense around him. Then he began to thrust faster and harder.

"I've got you, come on baby," he whispered in her ear.

His words sent her flying over the edge and her world shattered into a million pieces as she climaxed. She cried out his name as her muscles clenched almost painfully around him.

He held her close as she came down from her high.

"Hey, beautiful," he said when he saw her sated eyes looking back at him.

"Hey."

"Ready to go again?"

"Mm-hmm," she muttered. Then to his surprised she flipped them so she was atop of him. She slowly began rocking up and down on his length taking him as deeply as she possibly could.

The sight of her above of him drove him wild. Sofia's head thrown back with her long blonde hair flying around her. Her breasts bounced enticingly above him and he ached to touch them. Straining, he reached up a hand and began to massage them.

His touch sent shivers down her spine and she began to rock faster and harder. She could feel him beginning to quiver and tightened her muscles around him. Jim groaned as he felt himself climax. He could feel himself spilling into her depths as he convulsed.

Sofia smiled as she watched him. She laid down across his broad chest and drew in large gulps of air.

"That was amazing," she heard him whisper huskily.

"Mm, it was."

"Sofia," he paused.

She leaned up so she could look at him, "Hmm?"

He reached a hand up and brushed it through her long blonde hair.

"I think I'm falling in love," he told her.

She could hear the honesty in his words and see the truth on his face. Sighing, she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was hoping I wasn't the only one."

"You think you love me?" Jim incredulously asked.

"Yeah, I do."

He pulled her tightly to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Sofia."

A soft yawn from her made him laugh and he held her as he felt her breathing turn to a slow, regular rhythm. Smiling, he slowly followed her down into the realms of sleep as sweet dreams overtook them both.

Finis


End file.
